A Holiday Reunion
by lovefrancesg
Summary: Ten years after graduating Abigail Adams High School, Riley and Maya plan their high school reunion. Maya is excited to see her old classmates again but Riley is less cheerful that she's not even planning on going. Why? Her ex-boyfriend Lucas Friar had responded 'Attending'. Will the universe work its way in the old couple's favor or will unspoken years completely pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I sincerely apologize for not updating any of my stories the past couple of months. Something personal came up and it took up most of my time. And also, I've had the **greatest** writer's block for _Be My Man_ and _'Til I Met You_. However, a chapter of _Be My Man_ is currently under works. I hope (I'm crossing both fingers and toes) to find the words and inspiration to finish up those two stories as there's probably only a few chapters left for each (less than 10 chapters). Please bear with me during this time.

In the meantime, I'm making it up to you with this short Rucas Holiday-ish Story! I hope you enjoy it! :) Happy Holidays to everyone and thank you so much for sticking around.

* * *

"Oh come on Riles!" Maya exclaimed exasperatedly as she plopped herself on the couch in the teacher's lounge, right next to her best friend and co-worker. "You _have_ to go to our reunion."

The brunette crossed her legs while she flipped through the folders that was in her hands, "Maya there is nothing on the invitation that says it is mandatory to go. I should know since I proofread them." Her best friend groaned heavily, sliding down the couch with a frown.

It had been ten years since they graduated Abigail Adams High School and six years since college. Twenty eight year olds Riley and Maya were now working at the very high school they attended as a guidance counselor and an art teacher, respectively.

Their ten-year high school reunion was approaching and the two best friends were tasked to plan it, seeing as they are both alumnae and current employees of the high school. Maya was in charge of the committee for contacting all of their high school classmates and the decorations, while Riley was the class reunion chairperson-overseeing _all_ of the reunion committees.

"I just don't understand why you don't want to go," Maya said as she straightened her back against the couch. "Wouldn't it be nice to see all of our old classmates again? Yogi? Darby? Sarah? Lu... Oh..." The blonde lingered as she had just answered her own question. Riley's frozen features confirmed her suspicions.

Riley didn't want to run into her old flame, Lucas Friar, who had transferred to Texas after graduating college so he can pursue his doctoral degree of Veterinary Medicine at Texas A&M. Lucas wanted to stay together but Riley, being the selfless person that she is, wanted him to focus on his studies instead. This ended their eight-year relationship. They vowed to remain friends and keep in contact, reuniting when the time is right.

They were good at it the first few months but it got harder as time went on. Both got busy with their own lives. They seldom saw of each other as traveling became too expensive and time consuming for either of them. Until the day came that they spoke less and less, slowly dissipating into being strangers in each others lives.

"Maya I just don't feel like going okay?" Riley argued, swallowing forcefully to get rid of the small lump in throat that had slowly started to form. It was no surprise that she still had lingering feelings for the Texan. After all, you just don't forget an eight year relationship that easily. "Besides, I'm sure that I'll see them around in some other way."

The art teacher sighed, thinking of possible ways to get her friend to go, "But Riles you're supposed to present the class gift to Principal Rowland! And who knows maybe you'll get an award," She added with a sing song voice.

"I work at this school Maya," Riley snorted, gathering her folders from her lap and rising to stand up. "If I were to get an award, I can always claim it the next school day."

"Where's the joy in that?"

"Look," Riley began as she made her way towards the door, turning around to face Maya before leaving. Lucas and Riley had promised each other that after he had graduated, they would meet up again. But even if Riley still held on to that hope, Lucas' disappearance in her life had made it clear to her that he had forgotten that promise. She'd rather not open up Pandora's box and get hurt again. "I've made up my mind and plus, I'm going to Philly for Winter Break. I haven't been there in a long time," She sighed deeply, and pleaded with her eyes. "So please, let's just... drop it okay?"

"I'm going to Philly too but I'm at least staying for the reunion!" Maya retorted, earning a look from her best friend. "Okay fine. I'll see you after classes are over." She threw her head back and sighed in defeat.

* * *

Riley opened the door to her Greenwich Village apartment, embracing the warmth that greeted her after being outside in the frosty, December afternoon. It was the same apartment that she grew up in except her parents don't live there anymore, and her 20 year old younger brother Auggie was now in college so he would only come home during his school breaks.

Cory and Topanga Matthews decided to move back to Philadelphia right after their youngest child graduated from high school. They took over Cory's childhood house, much like what Riley had done with theirs, as Cory's parents had decided to move into a senior living community. Cory took a job at his alma mater, John Adams High School, as a history teacher while Topanga was able to put up her own law firm close to their house.

 _Topanga's_ was still owned by the Matthews' family, managed by Riley and Katy Clutterbucket-Hunter, who was also made co-owner by Topanga herself. Riley was alone most of the time at her apartment so she would be spend her time at the bakery where she could have some human interaction. She would go down there to work on some take home files from her job as the guidance counselor and during the weekends, she would take over the management position from Katy as it would be the latter's days off.

The brunette took off her coat and shoes by the door, plopping on the couch after closing the door behind her. She reached for the remote and tuned to the Hallmark Channel to watch Christmas movies. Even at her age, she was still the hopeless romantic and granted, watching these movies were just _torture_ for her with the whole ' _lead female character faces her past, runs into her ex, they reconnect, fall back in love, walk under the mistletoe, kiss passionately as it starts to snow_ ' kind of thing. But hey, it was a guilty pleasure of hers.

Just as she was about to lay down to take a quick nap, Riley heard juggling of keys and her front door unlocking. "Can you believe it starts snowing _just_ as I was leaving work?" Maya groaned, as she wiped her boots on the doormat and threw her coat on the rack. "Be thankful I didn't let you wait for me." The blonde turned her attention to the television just as she was to sit down on the love seat. "Really Riles?"

"What?" Riley countered in defense. "You make it sound like Hallmark movies are bad!"

"I didn't say they were," Maya rolled her eyes. "I just think that they're... unrealistic."

The brunette sat up and huffed, "You're just lucky you already found your happily ever after. And it's not so bad to want to live vicariously through these characters." Maya blushed and it was true. She had already met her happily ever after in the persona of none other than Josh Matthews.

The promise of someday ultimately came true a year after she entered college. Though they dated other people before getting together, their attraction for each other never disappeared. Until one day, while Katy Hunter was taking inventory at the bakery with Shawn waiting for her to close up, Josh walked in with all the gathered confidence he had and asked them both for permission to date their daughter. Now, Maya was officially a Matthews, trying to start a family of their own.

"I mean," Maya dragged and shrugged both shoulders, pursing her lips in the process. "You could have that too if you just..."

"Do not finish that sentence Maya," Riley pointed a finger at her and vigorously stood up to go to the kitchen. "Are you having dinner here or are you going to go home to your husband?"

"Here please," Maya giggled. "Josh will be home late from work and so why not keep each other company instead of the both of us being alone?"

Riley rummaged through the refrigerator for something to cook, when she got her hands on frozen meatballs, "We're having spaghetti with meatballs tonight." She closed the fridge door shut as she started to prepare the other ingredients. "Can you believe it's almost Winter Break? It seems like the school year had just started." She took out two pots and a pan, and set them gently on top of the range, "By the way would either you or Josh be able to drop me off at the train station Saturday morning?"

"I mean I'm supposed to be _kinda_ busy," Maya got up to join the brunette in the kitchen. She leaned her back against the counter right next to where Riley was preparing the noodles. "You know since our class reunion that we're _both_ planning is on _Sunday_."

Riley exhaled loudly, setting the bowl she had in hand on the counter, and faced her best friend, "I know what you're trying to do Maya. It's not going to work."

"Riley you could have postponed your trip _one day!_ " Maya argued, flailing her hands in the air dramatically. "Josh and I aren't traveling until Tuesday. We could've gone together and it's not like Philadelphia is across the Pacific." She then made her way to the table and sat down, facing Riley. "It's literally less than a two hour drive."

"But you also have to understand that I want to spend as much time as I can with my family," Riley explained, simultaneously dropping the pasta into the boiling water. "My grandparents aren't getting any younger and I don't want to regret not having spent time with them."

Maya threw her head back. It was like a cycle trying to argue with her friend, "And I'm not saying you shouldn't spend time with them Riley. I'm just saying you put in so much effort to plan this reunion and you're not even going to attend? Let alone, you don't want to see any of your old friends?" The blonde stared at her friend as if she were pleading, "Riley if this is about seeing Lucas again..."

"No Maya," Riley stated firmly.

"No Riley. Forget about Lucas. This is not about Lucas," Maya said assertively. "This is about _you._ This is about your hard work. Your dedication and recognition. Your memories that you will look back at. Your _friends_ Riley. Other friends that are _not_ Lucas." Riley turned to face her and Maya saw the guilt that was forming in her friend's eyes. "Look Riles," She got up and rested a hand on Riley's shoulder for comfort. "I know how you still feel about him but you shouldn't make this about him. This reunion is for you, and me, and for everyone to celebrate each other's accomplishments and what not."

Riley gave her a small smile, as she tried to fight back the tears that were slowly forming, "I know Peaches. It's just hard to forget you know?" She bit her lip and shook her head, letting out a small laugh. "Am I being silly? Still holding on to our promise that we'd both come together again when the time is right? He's graduated now Maya and I don't know what's going to come next."

"No one knows what's going to come next," Maya gave her a reassuring smile while rubbing her back. "But you just don't stop living and making memories just because of the fear of not knowing."

"I still believe in Pluto," Riley shook her head in disbelief. "Can you imagine that? We stopped talking altogether with no reason at all and I still believe in Pluto,"

The blonde placed a hand on Riley's cheek and wiped away a tear that had escaped, "You wouldn't be Riley Matthews if you didn't."

"Well," Riley let out a breath. "I should get back to cooking before I burn the pasta." She grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred the pot with the noodles. "Thank you Maya."

"You're always welcome," Maya smiled. "I really do wish you would be able to go to the reunion."

"It's okay Maya. Sometimes things work out the way they're supposed to," The brunette chuckled. "Maybe at our fifteen year reunion."

* * *

That Saturday morning, Riley heard a car honking. She looked outside her bay window and saw Josh's car parked on the side street of her apartment. Glancing up in the sky, the sun was nowhere to be found. "Oh crap," She whispered to herself as she took out her phone from her purse to check the weather: 70% chance of snow, it had said. "Please just let me get to Philly. Please just let me get to Philly."

She lugged her bags down the stairs after donning on her winter gear. Josh was already standing at the front door to help her load her luggage in the trunk, "Good morning Riles," Josh greeted his niece with a hug. "Have you checked your train details? Maya and I have absolutely no problem taking you to the station but it seems like the weathermen miscalculated when the snow was going to hit."

"I haven't checked," Riley responded as she opened the door to the backseat of his car. "Morning Peaches. Maybe the snow won't hit until I get to Philly so cross fingers."

"Or maybe this is the universe saying you're going to that reunion," Maya murmured in her seat.

"What did you say?"

Maya cleared her throat as she straightened up in her seat, "Nothing Riles. We'll just stay outside the station until your train leaves in case anything happens."

"Everyone buckled up?" Josh asked, shifting the gear to 'drive' and stepping on the gas pedal.

They arrived at the station in time without a single drop of snow hitting the ground. Riley bid her 'see you later' to Maya and Josh, telling them that they'll see each other in a couple of days. She then wished Maya a great time at the reunion and to make sure that Lauren gets the email of Riley's would be Welcome Speech if she were to attend.

After checking in and going through security, Riley passed by one of the coffee shop stalls so she could grab a quick breakfast. She'd had a long day prior finishing up some last minute paperwork before Winter Break and she barely had any sleep as her mind was all sorts of jumbled.

For one, she was ecstatic to visit her family in Philadelphia and spend the holidays in the town that her parents grew up. But on the other hand, she was also thinking about what Maya had told her about the reunion- It wasn't about Lucas and crossing paths with him. It was about making memories with old friends. Yet it was too late for her as she had already made up her mind and her ticket was nonrefundable.

Just as Riley arrived at the departure gate, flurries began to fall from the sky which then turned into slightly heavy snow. An announcement was made through the speakers that there is still some visibility and that trains are still on time until further notice. She took a seat by the window with her coffee in one hand, and the other her cellphone so she could text Maya that she was waiting at the gate.

A few minutes passed by and the clouds dominated the sky, heavy snow continuing to drop. Riley's heart started to race as fear coursed through body. Would she be able to leave at this point? A voice had answered her question when they announced that all trips are canceled due to heavy snowfall and zero visibility. Each railroad service would be liable with their passengers in regards to rebooking and hotel accommodations for those that would need to stay longer in case the snow does not stop.

"Hello Maya," Riley spoke through the phone as she had immediately called her best friend after the announcement. "My train has been canceled."

"We're still out here Riles," Maya responded. "Come out and we can go home. Just deal with rescheduling at the apartment so you'll be comfortable." The blonde then ended the call and turned to her husband with a smirk plastered on her face, "Sometimes things work out the way they're supposed to."

Her husband eyed her carefully, "Did you do a snow dance or something?"

"Joshua! This is absolutely one of the things I have no control over," She rolled her eyes at him. "But I'm not arguing with Mother Nature."

Riley put her phone away and sighed heavily. What was the universe trying to say? With her trip canceled and who knows when she'll be able to leave for Philly, she had no other reason _not_ to go to this high school reunion. She grumpily grabbed her luggage by the handle and rolled it out of the gate towards the exit. There, she spotted her uncle and best friend waiting for her.

Josh grabbed the trolley from Riley and gave her a tight squeeze, "It's gonna be fine Riles. I'm sure you'll be able to leave tomorrow or the next day after that, the latest."

Once they arrived at the apartment, Riley asked to be left alone so she could rest. The two obliged telling her to call them when she knew of her rescheduling details with the train. Groggily, Riley lugged her bags up the stairs to her apartment and took off her boots and coat. She dropped her luggage to the side and headed straight upstairs to her bedroom. She jumped on her bed, taking her phone out of her jean pocket. She scrolled through her contact list and tapped on her father's name.

"Riles?" Cory's voice responded on the other line. "Are the trains canceled? There's heavy snow over here too."

The brunette sighed, pulling her blankets up to her neck, "Yeah dad. I'm about to call the train station to see when I could reschedule my trip. Maybe I can get one for tomorrow."

"Why don't you just go with Josh and Maya?" Her father suggested. "And then go to your class reunion tomorrow. You almost missed it and now is your chance."

"But don't you want to see me sooner?" Riley whined playfully.

He could see the pout in his daughter's face and Cory chuckled at that, "Of course we do honey but we'd rather make sure that you're traveling safe and we'd be more comfortable if you were with Josh and Maya." There was a slight pause when Riley didn't respond immediately. "Don't you want to go see your old pals? You worked so hard to plan this reunion honey and you deserve to enjoy it."

Riley sat up in bed and took a deep breath, "I guess Riley Matthews is going to her high school reunion tomorrow."

* * *

Here you go folks! A part two will be coming up shortly. I hope you're enjoying the holidays and thank you again for reading :) Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the final part to a Holiday Reunion! Please let me know what you think and thank you so much again for reading! :)

* * *

Maya was beyond ecstatic to hear about her friend's decision to postpone her trip to Philadelphia and attend their class reunion the following day instead. Riley on the other hand was nervous of the upcoming event. Obviously she was looking forward to seeing her high school friends again to reminisce on their younger days. She was excited to see the looks on their face when they see how she had organized their reunion to be the best there was for them. But it still didn't escape the brunette's mind that she would be face to face with Lucas Friar again.

Yes, he had responded that he was going to attend their reunion and according to Farkle who had kept in contact with the Texan, Lucas was eager to come back to New York to be reunited with his old pals. This would be the first time that _most_ group of friends would be together again after their college graduation get together. Unfortunately though, Zay would not be able to attend as his wife in Texas was in her third trimester of pregnancy and could not travel while Isadora was stuck in Japan for work.

Riley had a little more than 24 hours to prepare for their high school reunion. Everything was already set at their venue, which was their high school gym, but she and Maya just had to arrive a little earlier than everyone else to make sure that things were in place. Her only other problem was what she was going to wear. There was no way that she was going to set foot outside to shop for an outfit and even if she did, she would most likely not find what she was looking for.

She opened her closet door and stood in front of it for who knows how long. She browsed through her cocktail dresses and none seemed to be a perfect fit for the event. That was until she got an idea and went to her parents' room, which she had decided to keep as is in case her parents or other guest had visited. Opening her mother's closet, she browsed through the clothes her mother left hoping that something would interest her. As she was almost going to give up, she came across a dress that was still in a dress bag. She opened it and gasped, "This is perfect."

* * *

Since they needed to be at the school long before everyone else arrived, Maya offered for Riley to carpool with her but the latter politely declined saying that she'll take an Uber instead. Riley didn't know why either but it may have been the fact that she needed a few hours to compose herself. Not only because it will slightly be a stressful night for her making sure that everyone is having a good time, but also because of a certain Texan.

Riley arrived just a few minutes after Maya did. Their old high school gym was decorated as if it were a banquet hall. The theme for the night was A Midnight in Paris. They had hired a catering service that included the set up of tables, center pieces, buffet tables, and other decorations. They even ordered a balloon shaped Eiffel Tower. The reunion decorating committee was also thankful that the janitors had taken the time to clean up the gym prior, and to also deodorize the surroundings so it wouldn't smell like sweaty gym socks.

"Oh my God Riley," Maya exclaimed, who was wearing a midnight blue, halter top, velvet, ankle length gown that had a slit on the side that ran up to her mid thigh. "You look wow. You look so much like Topanga,"

A blush crept up Riley's face, "Really?" The blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you Maya. I mean I did hope that one day I would look as beautiful as she does. Not that I'm saying I am or anything..."

"But you are Riles. You really look amazing."

What exactly was Riley wearing? Topanga's dress that she had worn to one of her and Cory's wedding anniversary. The dress that left Riley completely in awe at her mother's beauty, in hopes that one day she would be even half as beautiful as her. Riley had chosen to wear the knee-length sleeveless black dress, that had a wider Queen Anne style neckline, with a fabric straight across on the chest. She paired it with taupe colored pumps.

"I'm so glad you could make it Riley!" Lauren, who was in Riley and Maya's geometry class in high school, approached them with a big smile on her face. She enveloped Riley in a hug, and quickly released her. "This reunion wouldn't have been the same without you. And you look fantastic by the way."

"Thank you Lauren," The brunette gave her a quick smile. "And you as well. Is everyone that needs to be here already here?"

"Yes. Would you like to do the honors of doing the roll call and check list?" Lauren handed the chairperson a clipboard with a stack of paper on top of it, which Riley grabbed from her and flipped through a few papers.

She began the roll call for all members of the committees and individually asked them of their assignments. She then quickly went through the schedule for the night and what else needed to be done before their schoolmates arrive.

A couple of hours later, their guests started to arrive along with their dates. Prior to entering the gymnasium, each person had to register at the front table where they are given their place cards for their assigned tables. Riley didn't have a set duty to do during the night because she was basically in charge of _everything_ , so she spent most of her time walking around and asking people how they are doing.

"Riley!" She heard her genius best friend call out for her. "Everything looks amazing."

"Thank you Farkle," Riley responded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I couldn't have done it without my team."

"I'm really glad you made it Riles. Everyone would've been looking for you,"

Riley rolled her eyes and scoffed jokingly, "I doubt _everyone_ would." They both start to walk away from the entrance and head to the bar. "I'm sorry Isadora couldn't make it."

Farkle orders two glasses of red wine for them but Riley politely declines, "Nah it's okay. It would've been nice for her to be here but things happen and she sends her regards."

"Hey Riley sorry to interrupt," Lauren fast walked towards them, looking frantic as ever. "Are you ready for your welcome speech?"

"Not really but I have no choice," Riley nervously chuckled.

Farkle shook his head and patted his best friend in the back, "You'll do fine Riles. Just try to picture everyone naked."

Riley scrunched her face in disgust, "I would really prefer not to Farkle." She began to walk away from Farkle and head towards the stage that had been put up right by the bleachers. Lauren gathered the attention of everyone, who then promptly returned to their seats. She introduced Riley as the chairperson for their high school reunion, and the person who would be giving the welcome remarks.

Riley approached the stage and slowly walked up the steps, praying that she would not trip and fall flat on her face, "Good evening Abigail Addams High School Class of 2020. It is with great pleasure to welcome you to our ten year high school class reunion." Everyone started to applaud and Riley patiently waited for them to finish. "It's weird to be back here again huh? Well, except for me since I work here," Laughter erupted from the crowd.

"About a year ago, it was announced that we would have our first class reunion. I was very ecstatic to see how everyone has grown throughout the years, to see what everyone had been up to and to share the stories we otherwise would've shared with each other if we were still walking through the hallways of Abigail Addams," She paused as she looked through the crowds, finding it hard to pick out faces as the lights were blinding her.

"This is a night where we look back at ourselves going through puberty and teenage dramas. We look back at all of our teachers who never got tired of giving us homework. We look back at the times we went to all those sports games with our friends. Or how our Mathletes and Speech Team _always_ took the championship home. It is a night where we remember the times we spent standing by our lockers, watching everyone that passed by, and wondering, are Yogi and Darby _still_ together? And if you want to know, yes. Yobi is still a thing," The audience clapped loudly and the spotlight had turned to Yobi.

"High school was a time where we learned. A time where we grew as people. A time where we made mistakes because we were teenagers. A time where we learned from those mistakes. Let us not think about the regrets in our lives but rather on the good times that had happened. Tonight, let us not linger on the 'what ifs' but focus on the 'what wills'. We're still young my fellow classmates. This isn't our 50 years reunion, yet. Let us make _new_ memories on top of the ones we had already made together. Let us keep growing together, as a family. I hope you enjoy tonight as much as we enjoyed preparing it for you,"

The brunette stepped off the stage after she received a standing ovation of gratitude from her fellow classmates. When the applause had died down, people started to mingle until it was announced that dinner would be served shortly. Riley wanted to find Maya and Josh to ask them how her speech went, when suddenly she felt glued to the floor.

She spotted Lucas Friar enter through the doors, wearing a nice tux with a bow tie. Riley's eyes widened as she had thought that he would be one of those people that responded yes to attending but ended up... well... not attending. Lucas waved at her and gave her a big grin but was suddenly pulled away when he was spotted by one of his baseball teammates. Thanking the universe for this opportunity, Riley quickly ran through the girl's locker room and out through the hallway where she then fled to the one place she could be alone.

Thinking that she had escaped the party, Riley sat on the lower footsteps of the hole. The silence she felt didn't last long when she heard someone clear their throat, making Riley jump up, "Who would've thought I'd find you here Ms. Matthews." The voice asked with a slight chuckle.

"Lucas," Riley let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. "How did you...?"

"I figured you'd run to the one place that had helped define who we are in the beginning of high school," Lucas went down the hole, coming face to face with Riley. "You're very predictable you know?"

"I guess I am,"

"So how are you Riles?" He asked trying to get rid of the silence surrounding them. "You did an amazing job planning this reunion, by the way. And you look, wow."

A blush crept up the brunette's cheek, which she quickly tried to get rid of to no avail, "I thought you had decided to skip it."

"No of course not," Lucas shook his head vigorously. "My flight just got delayed from Texas considering the snow and all that."

"Right," Riley cleared her throat, taking a quick glance at Lucas' eyes and moving her head away quickly. "I'm supposed to be in Philly right now but my train got canceled yesterday so now I'm here. And why am I telling you this?"

Lucas chuckled about how even after all these years, Riley would still ramble on and on if she was nervous, "I'm not so sure either. But that's okay."

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

"I'm attending the reunion," He responded, but it sounded more of a question.

"I know that but what are you doing _here,"_

Lucas placed both hands in his pockets, something that he usually did when he was nervous, "I graduated last May and I passed by veterinary license boards,"

Riley gave him a shy smile, "Congratulations Lucas. I always knew you would be a veterinarian someday." And she wasn't lying. She really always did believe that he would be a veterinarian someday. If there was anyone on earth more than happy for Lucas besides Lucas himself and his family, it would be Riley.

"I know you did Riley," He chuckled. "You always believed in me."

There was a brief silence as Riley didn't know how to respond. On one hand, she could continue on their conversation but on the other, she just felt really awkward standing there talking to him after all these years. "Well, I better go back inside. They might be looking for me,"

"Riley..." Lucas lingered, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'll see you inside Lucas," She tried to go past him but she felt a slight tug as Lucas gently grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from going any further.

"Can we please talk?" Lucas pleaded, still holding on to her as if his life depended on it.

Riley turned around to face him and what Lucas saw broke his heart. Tears had formed at the brim of her eyes and it was the last thing he had wanted to do, "What for Lucas?" She demanded, her eyes widened and nose flared from the anger that she was starting to feel. "I think you made it clear when we cut all ties with each other a few years ago."

"You _know_ why that happened Riley," Lucas tried to argue as calmly as he could, not wanting to make matters worse. "We both became so busy. We pulled away from each other. Not just me,"

"You could've tried," Riley said just above a whisper.

Lucas huffed, "You could've tried too!" Silence then filled the air as neither made any effort to move. Riley tried to say something but no words came out of her mouth so she turned her gaze towards the floor. "I wanted us to work Riley. But you wanted to break up for my sake which didn't even make sense."

"So why are you here now?" The brunette questioned. "Why are we talking about this? It was so long ago."

Lucas wanted so badly to reach out and hold her hands in his but he didn't want to make things any worse for the both of them, "Have you forgotten our promise?"

Riley sighed deeply, shaking her head at him, "Lucas..."

"Because I haven't Riley. And now I'm here," Lucas paused to gather his thoughts, "I'm hopeful for us Riley."

Riley scoffed, switching her body weight towards her right side and crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Lucas we just can't start over like this. How about you being a veterinarian in Texas?"

"My license is here in New York," He calmly stated, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Riley's gaze turned towards the Texan as she was shocked at what he had just confessed, "What? How?"

"I applied for my scores to be transferred to another state and now I'm licensed here,"

"Why would you do that?"

Lucas took a step closer towards her, leaving just enough space for one more footstep between them, "I figured New York needed another veterinarian."

"Well then," Riley nodded and gave him a force smile. "Congratulations," She simply stated as her final words to him. Riley then turns on one heel and makes her way up the stairs but only made it up a couple of steps when she heard Lucas call out.

"And I did it for us," Lucas' statement had made Riley frozen in her tracks. " _Let us make new memories on top of the ones we had already made together_."

Riley whipped her head to face Lucas as she was bewildered at what he had just said, "How did you? You weren't here for that." She took a couple of steps down and Lucas meets her in the middle of the hole.

"Farkle was recording you and he sent me the video," He admitted. "So what do you say?" He took this as an opportunity to take her hands in his. He didn't care if his action would cause her to shoo him away because this was his second chance with his one true love. He was willing to risk it all just for the both of them. "I'm not saying we start over again Riley. Or even continue from where we left off. We're Riley and Lucas. We do what we do remember?"

"But why do you still want this?" Riley asked, staring at his eyes as if she was looking for an answer. "It's been a long time Lucas."

"I still believe in Pluto. I still believe in us," Lucas gave her hands a gently squeeze. "Do you?"

Riley blinked away the tears that had pooled in her eyes and a smile crept up across her face, "I always believed in Pluto. And I will always believe in us."

The two of them pulled each other into a hug so tight and neither one of them wanted to let go. That is until the sound of heels clicking on the floor interrupted them, calling for Riley who was already needed inside so she could start giving out the awards. Lucas took a hold of Riley in one hand and they both head over to the gymnasium. When everyone spots them together holding hands, cheers and applauses erupted through the entire gym.

After Riley had given out all the awards, one of which she had won 'Most Promising Alumni', she presented the class gift to the school principal which was a check to build a student lounge where students can hang out during their free period and talk amongst each other.

Lucas and Riley realized that they hadn't had anything to eat yet so Maya pulled them to a corner by the bleachers where she had stashed two plates of food for them. Riley gave her a hug of thank you and Maya congratulates the both of them for finally talking it out and getting back together. Josh and Farkle join the three of them after a while, with Josh and Farkle greeting Lucas for returning home.

The group of friends, although missing two, enjoyed having this time together and it didn't even matter that there were a few other hundred people around them. What only mattered to them was each other. Maya announced that she is pregnant and everyone congratulated her and Josh. Lucas also unveils good news that he is moving to New York and will be living down the street from Riley. Farkle then shared his fair share, revealing that he is planning on proposing to Isadora once she gets back.

Before they know it, the class reunion is over. Everyone had already headed out with the exception of the class reunion committee, who had stayed behind to help with the after clean up. This left Lucas, Josh, and Farkle behind too as they wanted to wait for the girls.

"I can't believe you're a veterinarian now!" Riley exclaimed as they walk hand in hand out the doors of Abigail Addams High School. "Your dream has finally come true."

"Well, one of my dreams," Lucas chuckled at how happy Riley was now compared to earlier.

"What's the other one?" Riley furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at him.

Lucas shook his head in amusement, "I can't tell you yet." He stopped in his tracks. "But I do have one Christmas wish right now that I hope you'd help me make come true."

"I could try," Riley giggled. The kind of giggle that you make when there's butterflies in your stomach.

"Riley Matthews," Lucas began. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Wish granted," She simply responded. The two continue to stare into each other's eyes until a voice called out to them.

"Hey lovebirds," It was Maya. "Look up."

They look up and see a mistletoe hanging above their heads. Riley let out a gasp, "Oh my gosh!"

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Lucas told her. "I really don't believe in that bad luck belief,"

"No it's not that," Riley shook her head and at the same time laughed. "It's just that, everything that just happened reminds me of a Hallmark Christmas movie."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Riley exclaimed. "If I'm not mistaken, it will start to snow once we kiss."

"Wanna find out?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at her and a smirk formed.

Riley shrugged, "What the heck." And after all those years of no contact, the kiss that they shared was still the same as the ones that they've had before-if not, even better. Like summer rain.

"Would you look at that?" Maya smirked as she folds her arms across her chest.

"What?" Farkle asked curiously.

Maya smiled, "She's in her own Hallmark movie. She's in her happily ever after."

* * *

The End! Hope you enjoyed this little Holiday two-shot of our favorite couple. And I wish you and your loved ones a Happy Holidays! XOXO


End file.
